


My Angel

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: Morrison remembers his happiness of his past.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my response to gay 76. I dont care if he is or not I wont think he is.

She was my everything. The way her beautiful blue eyes and her light blond hair. Just how caring she is. She was an angel. Her name was Angela Ziegler. She was swiss a very fitting nationality for he kind and very supportive personality. 

When I asked her out it was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I have been through hell but this was a different story, sure I was popular in high school and I had many girls but I will not like I loved them the way I loved her. She angel like love for the world was probably something that I wish I can do. When I did ask her and she said yes I felt like I had my first crush all over again. 

We went out to a fancy French restaurant. We got to know each other more than as coworkers or friends. I was really nervous as the whole time contrary to disbelief I haven't been on a date in less than 15 years. Overwatch and the Military were the reason why. I just felt old even when she is younger than me. When she told me about her family I think I understood her more. Her parents would be proud of her if she just went home to visit. Even if they disapprove of her joining Overwatch.

We exchanged funny moments in our lives and understood our cultures more. It was a huge learning experience for me as I didn't really pass geography. She learned about American culture and thought of many things. She wanted to go and visit for vacation. She has gone but never for that, only for conference meetings or other things. She would head straight back to Switzerland. 

The date went well. And I had the perfect plan for the second date. The next time I saw her I told her that we had some time off and had in his time of absence Ana will take over. I told her that I made plans for their time off. She was wondering what it was. After landing the Aircraft she looked to see a large two story house on the countryside. I got out and told her this is my home and that this was my little town. All the way in Idaho. It was like 30 miles away from Boise but I didn't mind the drive. 

When getting into the house she wa in love. The simple home I had. She admired the pictures of my life. Like my draft letter, my prom picture, and even my little baby picture. She stopped at a picture of a girl with red hair and hugging on me. She looked at me with a concerning look. There was another reason why I hadn't gone on a date in a long time was my last love. We were both in the marines. We met and fell in love. We were really competitive at first. She was the first real girl I fell for but after her passing when a bomber in the middle east killed her I wasn't tbh same. 

It was devastating, to see her being lowered in her grave was hard. I didn't want to get close to anyone but after meeting Angela I had my whole world turned upside down. She gave me a hug. The hug was warming. I explained the story to her and she understood. I made a comment that I was hungry and made dinner. We went back to our usual banter. It was nice. 

I asked if she wanted to watch a movie. She agreed and I put some football love movie. We cuddled on the couch. She made a comment on how old school I was but I honestly didn't care. I wanted to be close to her. The climax of the film had the lead cornerback and the loner nobody girl kiss. I took the chance and guided her into a kiss. She gladly accepted the kiss. It was the first kiss I had in 15 years and I was glad she was the one. 

The night was late. I told her that the bedroom opposite of the hall upstairs was the guest. She shook her head and wanted to sleep with me. I agreed with open arms. Later after getting changed I had the bed prepared. Angela came into the room with her hair down and in a nightgown. She got in and we cuddled even more. The words I will have repeatedly played in my head was from her, “I love you Morrison.”

I put my pulse rifle next to the alleyway wall and sat looking at a locket with mine and Angela's picture. I closed it as I remember my days of happiness. 


End file.
